Products are generally displayed on shelves at a point of purchase. The shelves may include powered display units that provide information pertaining to the products displayed on the shelves, or any other type of information. It may be desirable for the display units to display a variety of information useful to associates working at a store selling products, consumers shopping at a store that sells products, and others.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for controlling shelf display units and for graphically presenting information on shelf display units.